A Grimm's aura
by Black Omochao
Summary: Ash finds himself in a new world, and in a new body, he isn't sure how this happened to him, but he will do what he can to survive and figure it out, meanwhile Ruby of team RWBY discovers something that should be impossible: a Grimm with an aura.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is a new story, I'm still working on my other ones, but I wanted to do something else, that's how I work usually. This idea spawned from an idea of Ash catching a Grimm and sharing his aura with it, that led to thoughts of Ash's soul getting trapped in the body of a Grimm, which eventually led to this story, completely erasing the idea of catching a Grimm and making a new way for Ash to end up as a Grimm.

Also, just so people know, there will be no romance in this story, so don't ask about pairings.

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.

Story start!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"_If I don't do this the tree will die, and so will the pokémon who live here!"_

"_Ash!?"_

"_I'm not gonna give up!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Ash!?"_

"_I need to do this!"_

"_What are you doing!?"_

"_ASH!"_

"_Stop! That's too much!"_

"_PIKAPI!"_

"_ASH STOP!"_

_Darkness…_

Ash opened his eyes with a growling groan. What had happened to him, where was he? He looked around and realized that he was in a forest of some kind. How had he gotten here? Ash looked around some more and felt uneasy. He could not see Pikachu, May, Max, or Brock anywhere. How had he even gotten here?

Ash suddenly felt a searing pain course throughout his skull as he tried to remember how he had gotten there; as if the memories themselves were sealed off by an impenetrable wall that forced back his every attempt to retrieve them. Ash clenched his head before the pain started to subside and he took his hands off of his head. That's when something about his hands caught his eye; his normal fingerless gloves were missing. Not just that, his hands were pitch black in color. Ash quickly moved his hands in front of his face and was shocked to see that his fingers ended in razor sharp claws. Ash looked down at himself and saw he didn't have any of his clothing; instead he was covered in pitch black fur. He looked around frantically and felt something swishing around behind him. He almost had a panic attack when he realized it was a tail.

Ash ran through the forest as fast as he could before spotting a lake and running over to it. His run slowed to a crawl as he approached the water; dreading what he would see in his reflection, but Ash trudged forward. He knew he needed to look, but without Pikachu or any of his pokémon Ash was almost disappointed with himself for his lack of confidence. With a final burst of determination, Ash forced himself forward and looked into the clear water.

Ash almost jumped back in shock at what he saw, but managed to hold himself in place. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before he reexamined what he saw: some sort of pokémon, that much he was sure of, but it was certainly not one he had seen before. Sure he encountered pokémon he had never seen before all the time, but they usually weren't his reflection!

Ash did notice a slight resemblance to Houndour in his new form, but it was only in the basic shape of the head and the dark fur. His new face was covered by what looked like a white mask with red markings on it. Lastly, he took note of his eyes, which were nothing but glowing, blue lights coming out of the 'mask's' eye sockets.

His body was still vaguely humanoid, but he guessed that he could probably move faster on four legs. Ash also took note of the many, jagged, bone-like protrusions coming out of his arms, legs, and back. Ash's attempt to keep calm was also not working very well. He felt like he needed to scream, so he did.

Ash's eyes slowly filled with dread when a scream did not come from his mouth. Instead a loud howl echoed throughout the forest. Ash shuddered before he attempted to say something; he wanted to say 'help' but all that came out of his mouth was a strange growling noise. Ash's new fear was confirmed: he couldn't talk.

How was he going to explain this to anyone? How was he going to be able to tell anyone who he was? Or find any of his friends? Ash's panicked thoughts were interrupted when he heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. Ash warily looked at the bushes, silently hoping it was Pikachu, or perhaps one of his other pokémon, or one of his human companions, but it was not. A creature that looked just like Ash's reflection rushed out of the foliage.

Ash took a step back from this strange pokémon. He wondered if it might have been a transformed person like himself; perhaps even one of his friends. These thoughts were interrupted by about five more of these creatures, all coming out into the clearing and staring at him curiously. Ash took note of one difference between these pokémon and his new body: while his eyes were blue, theirs were all orange.

Ash didn't know why he felt so threatened by these pokémon. They weren't acting particularly threatening at the moment, but something in his gut was telling him to get away. One of the creatures took a step forward and Ash quickly took one back while holding up his hands defensively, giving a few growls in an attempt to say 'stay back' but the strange pokémon did not seem to care about his obvious discomfort towards their approach. Ash continued to hold his hands out in defense when something surprised both him, and the creatures that were approaching him: his forearms and hands began to glow a faint blue color. Ash briefly forgot about the strange pokémon as he stared at his glowing hands for a moment, but the moment was cut short when he heard growling. He looked up to see that the approaching pack of pokémon had taken on a more aggressive demeanor.

Ash barely dodged an attempt by one of the creatures to claw into him as it charged at him. Ash wasn't sure what to do as these pokémon surrounded him, growling menacingly. He was out numbered, and he didn't have any of his pokémon friends with him. One of the creatures tried to strike him again. On instinct he attempted to block the hit with his still glowing forearms, and was surprised when the claws made contact, and no damage was done. Ash didn't know what to think, but he didn't have much time to. The creatures that shared his form were still surrounding him and looked like they were all planning to attack. One jumped forward and Ash swiftly jumped out of its way.

Ash didn't know how he had managed it, but he had jumped quicker and higher than he ever had before. He noticed that the faint blue glow that originated on his hands and forearms had spread all over his body, and he felt powerful. Really powerful, His confidence returned as he felt how fast his body could move, and he bet that he was strong now too. He didn't know what this glow was but it seemed to be helping him, so he wouldn't complain.

Another of the pokémon charged at Ash, but this time he blocked it head on, before swiping his claws down on it and knocking it to the ground. The one to his left jumped at him, but he hit it away with his glowing arm. Ash spun around quickly and pounced towards one of the others and tackled it to the ground before charging off into the forest. The pokémon tried to chase him but whatever this glow was seemed to have made Ash far too quick for them to catch. He lost them quickly, but he didn't stop running.

After a few hours of running Ash finally began to slow down. He gave a few heavy breaths as the blue glow that surrounded his body faded. He glanced around to make sure that no more strange pokémon were following him, and sighed in relief when he found he was alone. Ash looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. He also noticed he was feeling rather tired after that chase, after another look around his surroundings his blue eyes settled on a large, hollow tree stump.

Ash approached the giant lump of rotting wood and felt a pang of disdain that he forced back. This was not the most ideal place to sleep, but considering everything it would have to do for now. Ash managed to climb into the large stump before curling up in as comfortable a position he could find. He was surprised when he found it was not that uncomfortable. It was not like a bed or anything, but he probably wouldn't have many problems getting to sleep. Ash wondered if his new body had anything to do with that.

As Ash lay there, curled up in a hollow stump, he began to think about what he would do tomorrow. Finding his friends was a no-brainer, but how would he explain what happened to him? What had happened to him anyway? And also, would they even be able to recognize him? Had anything like this happened to them as well? All of these questions plagued the mind of Ash Ketchum as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And done, I hope you weren't expecting too much, this is only the prologue so it's not even really the first chapter yet, but still, constructive criticism will help me, I know how I want this story to end, and the basic way it will go, but I haven't gotten all the middle stuff worked out yet, and the fact that RWBY episodes are still coming out may affect the course of the story, we'll see what happens, review if you want to.


	2. First encounter

Here is chapter one, I honestly wanted to get this up fast because I don't like leaving a story as just a prologue for too long, I hope this is ok.

Just to say, this splits from RWBY canon after episode 14, simply because that is the latest one that is up right now, though this story may take cues from episodes beyond that in the future.

Ash's age here is something a bit tricky, canon-wise he remains ten to this day, but ya, I don't like that, I have my own head canon for how he ages, but I'm not going to say any specific age right now, let's just say he's older than ten, but younger than Ruby.

Don't expect much from fight scenes, I'm terrible at them.

Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

* * *

Chapter 1: First encounter

* * *

"I can't believe we're going on a mission into the Emerald forest!" Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, exclaimed in excitement as she and her team mates were preparing their trip into the Emerald forest.

"I think mission might be too strong of a word," Ruby's older sister, and team mate; Yang Xiao Long said while chuckling at how excited her sister seemed.

"I agree, this is hardly a mission, more like a trivial test for extra credit," another team member; Weiss Schnee, stated while checking her current supply of dust for the trip.

"Gathering medicinal herbs can be considered a mission," the last member of the team; Blake Belladonna countered as she looked over at her team mates, after putting a book she was reading onto a shelf "It might not be fighting grimm, but it can hold importance in the long run."

"Ya, and we'll still get to fight some grimm, I'm sure of it, the Emerald forest is crawling with them!" Ruby said in anticipation as she looked over her scythe-sniper hybrid; Crescent Rose "I have been waiting for a chance to go all out again since the initiation exam," she added; looking at her team mates, eagerly.

"We will probably run into some grimm, but don't go searching for them," Yang said; patting her sister on the back, Ruby frowned at Yang.

"Come on, does that really sound like something I would do?" Ruby said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," the rest of her team chorused, Ruby pouted and turned away from her team, with her arms crossed.

"Well if that's what you guys think of me, then maybe I just won't go at all," Ruby threatened, her team mates frowned at this.

"Ruby, you can't do that," Yang tried to reason, but Ruby, still facing away, simply raised one of her hands and waved it in a dismissing fashion towards her team.

"No, no, I'll stay here, after all, you wouldn't want me to go and derail the mission, now would we," Ruby said in a calm tone of voice, Ruby's team mates were starting to feel bad about their shared comment towards their leader, but after a few moments of silence the three girls began to hear a few small giggles, before Ruby erupted into a fit of laughter, they just stared as Ruby turned back to them with a smirk on her face "Just kidding! I'd never stay out of a mission, after all, I'm the leader," Ruby said with another laugh "And as the leader I should be the first the mess hall, after all I need my strength, and we don't want them to run out of good food before I can get any!" Ruby added before running out of the room, Weiss' eye twitch as she realized what had just happened.

"You little brat! Get back here!" Weiss shouted before charging after Ruby, intent on getting revenge for that little prank of hers, Blake just watched this with a sigh while Yang laughed.

"We should get some breakfast, something tells me this herb collecting, or whatever isn't going to go that easily," Yang laughed and Blake nodded in agreement before both of them moved to catch up to Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"_It's not working; I'm not strong enough,"_

"_Do you remember what you said about me before?"_

"_Ash?"_

"_You said that my aura was like Sir Aaron's, it's time to test if it's really true,"_

Ash opened his eyes wide and shifted uncomfortably, what had that dream been about? He tried to remember but it was like when he tried to remember how he got in this forest yesterday, the memories would not come and trying to force them only caused him pain.

Ash pulled himself out of the old, hollow stump he had slept in last night, and looked around, he gave a sigh before looking down at his furry form, he still didn't know exactly what he was going to do, if he did manage to find civilization nobody would be able to understand him, they would just think he was some random pokémon who was wondering around, looking for food or something.

The thought of food triggered a reaction in Ash, or more accurately; his stomach. Ash clutched his growling stomach and slightly whimpered, though his shock over the situation he was in had kept him from thinking about it yesterday, he had no idea when he had last eaten, and was now feeling the effects of it, that fighting and running probably didn't help either.

Ash looked around the forest and wondered how exactly he was going to get some food, even without Brock he would normally have been able to get together something edible, but without any sort of food supplies that was impossible and he didn't see any fruit trees in the surrounding area.

Ash looked at his claws before bringing them to his mouth and poking at one of his fangs, it was obvious that the pokémon that Ash had become was a predator, Ash quickly discarded that line of thought, sure Ash ate meat, but he didn't have it in him to actually hunt and kill a pokémon for food.

With no other options Ash began to wonder the forest, hoping to find something to eat, he sniffed the air, hoping that his new nose was stronger than his old human one, his stomach gave a growl and his mouth watered as his nose picked up the scent of what was most likely some kind of food, Ash didn't really care what it was, all he knew was that it smelled good and he was hungry, he quickly took off in the direction of the scent.

* * *

"So, where exactly do we find these herbs?" Ruby asked as she, along with her team, walked through the Emerald forest, in search of the medicinal herbs they were sent to find, they had been searching for a bit now and Ruby had decided to ask this in hopes of speeding up the process of finding them.

"The ones we are looking for normally are found around the bases of trees, at least according to the books I've read," Blake said as her eyes scanned around for the herbs, she kneeled down next to a tree and looked it over, before shaking her head and standing back up.

"That doesn't sound hard," Yang said, with a shrug, as she looked around, Weiss was standing by, looking annoyed.

"That's just because we haven't run into any grimm yet," Weiss stated as she looked around; warily, the events of their initiation exam had shown that grimm could come from anywhere in this forest, and Weiss was not about to let herself be taken by surprise.

"Well if we did it would at least be exciting, this is so boring!" Yang groaned as she inspected the base of a tree, Ruby felt she had to agree with her sister, she had been excited to go on a mission, but this whole mission so far consisted of nothing happening, Ruby looked around for a way to decrease her boredom, she walked a few feet away from the rest of her team and sat down and placed her supply pack, along with Crescent Rose on to the ground next to her, before picking up Crescent Rose and inspecting it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss called to Ruby, Ruby glanced over and saw Weiss, along with Yang looking towards her, Blake still seemed to be looking for the herbs, Ruby waved.

"Just making sure Crescent Rose is ready in case any Grimm show up, don't worry!" Ruby called back, Yang shrugged, while Weiss shook her head, and Ruby could have sworn she heard her muttering something like 'lazy' but decided not to ask about it.

Ash hid in the bush near the human he had spotted, he glanced at her and wasn't sure what to think, she looked to be somewhat older than him, he guessed somewhere around fourteen or fifteen, she was messing with something that Ash couldn't quite see due to his position, but he guessed it was some sort of device, he also noted she was wearing a red cloak, with the hood down and had black hair that faded to red at the ends, but the girl was not Ash's concern right now.

Ash stared at the backpack that sat by the girl, he could smell the food in it, but he was conflicted, he didn't want to steal from this person, for all he knew she could be lost and that could be all the food she had, but Ash's stomach reminded him again of how hungry he was, he didn't know how much longer he could last without any kind of sustenance, finally, after some mental struggling, Ash decided that he needed to get food now, he wouldn't take all of her food, just some to keep him going, and when he found some more food he would find her again and give it to her, at least that's what Ash's food-deprived mind was telling him right now.

Ruby was finished looking over Crescent Rose; there didn't seem to be any problems with it, so now Ruby was just wondering when she should get up and go back to the boring mission, she didn't exactly want to, but she knew that as the leader she had a responsibility. Ruby turned to pick up her pack and found herself staring into a pair of glowing, blue eyes, she stared for a couple of moments before she realized what exactly she was looking at; a beowolf; a beowolf was standing in front of her and reaching for her pack, Ruby reacted quickly and brought Crescent Rose up and prepared to strike.

Ash jumped back when the scythe-like weapon was slashed at him, he looked and saw the girl glaring at him with her silver eyes and took a step back in fear, he looked at the weapon and felt dread fill his body.

"Things just got less boring," Ruby said, with a smirk as she readied for another attack on the offending Grimm, Ash continued to dodge the attacks as Ruby continued to attack him, it wasn't long before the rest of team RWBY heard the commotion and came running.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Ash saw a white haired girl questioned as she ran nearby, along with two other girls, one with blond hair, and one with black hair, Ash didn't want to deal with this anymore and quickly grabbed the pack, without thinking and ran.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ruby yelled before chasing after Ash.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled after Ruby, but she was already gone.

"So much for not derailing the mission," Weiss muttered, Yang and Blake glared at her "What?" She asked, noticing the glares.

"We need to go get her," Blake said.

"Darn right we do!" Yang yelled before running ahead "No beowolf is going to mess with my sister and get away with it!"

"Come on, maybe if we're lucky we can find Ruby quickly," Blake said to Weiss before running after Yang, Weiss sighed but followed.

* * *

Ash ran as fast as he could, but his hunger was making it difficult, and he couldn't seem to activate that blue glow from yesterday; whatever it was. He could hear himself being pursued by that scythe-wielding girl, he knew that the pack he held was hers, and he would return it, but he needed food, Ash stopped when he came to a very large tree, with a trunk much thinker and wider than the others, he ran around and hid behind it, hoping it would provide cover long enough for him to eat.

Ash set the pack down and felt hesitant; this was still wrong, even if he was starving, did that justify stealing somebody else's food? But the growling in Ash's stomach overcame the voices in his head and he opened up the pack, and picked up a small bag that the scent of food was coming from, ignoring the other contents of the pack, he slowly opened the small bag and found a few sandwiches inside, he didn't even check the contents of the sandwiches, he simply took one and shoved it into his mouth.

Ash placed the bag of sandwiches back into the pack as he chewed and swallowed the one he took, he didn't even taste it, he had eaten it too fast, and this was stolen food, he felt guilty enough about it without enjoying it.

Ash sat under the tree as he digested the food, when he heard some movement from the other side of the tree.

"Come on little beowolf, come out wherever you are," he heard the voice of the girl he had stolen the pack from call, now at least Ash knew what the pokémon he had become was called, but now he had to go out and face the girl he had stolen from, and the fact that she carried around a huge, bladed weapon made that something Ash really didn't want to do, but; looking at the pack, Ash knew he had to, so he picked it up, and hoped that she would be merciful.

Ruby looked around, she knew she had seen the beowolf go this way, she had a pretty good idea of where it was hiding; that big tree was a pretty obvious place to hide, though the idea of a grimm running and hiding was slightly weird, as was it stealing her supply pack, but those things didn't concern Ruby right now, she wanted a fight, and she wanted it now.

A sharp growl caught Ruby's attention, and she looked to the side of the big tree and saw her target coming around, towards her, she held Crescent Rose ready as the beowolf approached her, she did notice that the beowolf didn't seem to be coming in very fast, Ruby began to wonder if it was planning some sort of surprise attack, well she wasn't going to give it the chance for that.

Ash jumped back when Ruby swung her weapon right at him, he had only been trying to return her pack, but she was attacking him! Ash concluded she probably wasn't a pokémon trainer, since she didn't seem to have any pokémon with her, and he was sure there were no pokéballs in the pack, but that aside, what kind of person attacks a pokémon with some kind of mechanical scythe!? As Ash tried to dodge, he felt a familiar power pulse through him.

Ruby took another swing at the constantly dodging beowolf and smirked when it seemed she had finally landed a hit, but her smirk faded when she saw that the hit did not hurt the beowolf, the hit was blocked by its hands; which were glowing blue, Ruby didn't know what she was seeing, it looked sort of like…

"Aura?" Ruby muttered in both shock and confusion, Ash wasn't sure why, but that word echoed through his mind, he had heard it before, but where? Ash snapped out of his thoughts quickly and looked to the girl that was still standing there, he didn't wait for her to snap out of it, he dropped the pack by her feet and quickly ran off, the word 'aura' still echoing through his mind.

Ruby just stood there, not sure of what to do, chase after the beowolf? Go look for her team? Try looking for some herbs, she didn't know, she glanced down at the supply pack the beowolf had stolen from her and opened it, she was surprised to see that everything was intact, she did notice one sandwich missing from the lunch bag she had brought, but that just confused her further, what kind of beowolf steals sandwiches?

"There you are sis!" Ruby didn't have enough time to collect herself before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her older sister.

"Yang…let go," Ruby grunted, he sister reluctantly complied and released her from her grip, Ruby gasped for breath as Blake and Weiss came over as well.

"Are you satisfied now?" Weiss asked Ruby as she walked over, Ruby looked unsure before she responded.

"I…don't know, the beowolf got away," Ruby muttered "It left this," she added; holding out the supply pack that was originally stolen, the rest of the team looked confused at this statement.

"The beowolf stole that?" Blake questioned incredulously, Ruby nodded.

"What would a beowolf want with a backpack?" Weiss questioned, this wasn't making any sense to her, she, along with Yang and Blake, had thought the beowolf had attacked Ruby and that's why she chased it, but now she was telling them that it had stolen her backpack?

"It was really weird," Ruby said, she looked at her team mates seriously for a moment before speaking again "Guys…that beowolf used aura," Ruby stated, Ruby was met with three blank stares.

"I'm sorry sis, could you repeat that?" Yang questioned, unsure if she had heard her correctly.

"Ya, it sounded like you said that a beowolf had used aura," Weiss said, also unsure if she had heard her leader correctly.

"It did!" Ruby suddenly yelled, before she began breathing slowly in an attempt to calm herself "It was using it to block my attack, not only was it using aura, it was using it defensively, and then it just dropped the pack and ran, I have no idea what to think," Ruby said in a distressed tone.

"She's gone off the deep end," Weiss muttered to herself, while Yang went over to Ruby and gave her a gentler hug than before.

"Perhaps you thought it was aura, but in reality was something else," Blake said as she walked over to the tree.

"Maybe," Ruby muttered before pulling away from her sister.

"And the beowolf's behavior might have been strange because they normally work in packs, that one was alone and perhaps that changed its behavior to be more defensive," Black suggested, Ruby supposed that might make some sense, but it didn't explain the glow, she was sure that was aura, but that was impossible, to use aura, you needed a soul, and creatures of grimm had no souls.

"I just don't know," Ruby sighed, she noticed Blake was now paying more attention to the base of the big tree and wondered what she was doing.

"Well, looks like we lucked out," Blake said with a smile before picking up some green plants from the base of the tree "These are the herbs we were sent to collect, there are enough here under this one tree to complete the mission," Blake said before reaching into her own pack and pulling out a few empty plastic bags to put the herbs into, she soon finished and walked back over to the rest of the team "That's a job done, let's go back."

"Ya, I think Ruby could use some rest," Yang agreed, Ruby looked annoyed.

"I'm not a baby," Ruby muttered, with her arms crossed.

"Then don't act like one," Weiss stated while rolling her eyes, Ruby glared at her but Weiss just shrugged "You're the one who thinks grimm can use aura," Weiss said in a light hearted, and slightly mocking way, before walking off, Ruby looked unsure again as Yang and Blake followed Weiss, Yang looked back at her sister who was still standing there in thought.

"Ruby! Come on!" Yang called, Ruby snapped out of it quickly and waved at her sister.

"Coming!" she called back before running after her team, but that thoughts of that beowolf did not leave her mind.

* * *

And done, There were a few scenes I planned for this, but I decided to move them to the next chapter, anyway I know this isn't exactly good, I don't know if I truly have the feel of the characters yet, oh well, if you see problems, please tell me, and if you do review, tell me what you think overall.


	3. What did I see?

Here is the new chapter, I don't know if it is any good, but that's not new, I saw the new developments in the latest episode of RWBY, I'll need to think about how the plot can be incorporated without derailing the story, I did say I wouldn't necessarily follow cannon after episode 14, but I don't want to just ignore this…those who have watched episode 15 know what I'm talking about, those who haven't: go watch the episode.

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 2: What did I see?

* * *

Team RWBY had made it back to Beacon without much difficulty, they had run into an Ursa, but that was it and it wasn't very hard for all four of them to take down. They now all stood before Prof. Ozpin; the headmaster of Beacon Academy, in his office, as he looked at the herbs they had presented to him.

"Excellent work Team RWBY," Ozpin complimented before taking a small sip from his coffee mug that he currently held in his right hand before continuing "Though the time it took you to find them was longer than expected, you also brought back far more than we were expecting."

"We would've finished sooner if Ruby hadn't-" Weiss began but was cut off by Blake elbowing her.

"If she hadn't we wouldn't have found the herbs when we did," Blake whispered to Weiss, who didn't look happy about being elbowed by her team mate, but did not make a fuss about it, mentally conceding that Blake was correct.

"Hard to believe they were all underneath one tree," Yang whispered to her team mates, Blake and Weiss both nodded in agreement, but Ruby seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well, that is all that needs to be said, you've all done well, you may retire to your dorm until your next class," Ozpin stated, Yang, Blake, and Weiss nodded in understanding, but Ruby still was not paying attention to what was being said, something which Ozpin took notice of "Except for Miss. Rose," hearing her name, spoken by the headmaster caused Ruby to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Wait, what?" Ruby questioned; suddenly regretting not listening to what was being said, she noted that her team mates were all giving her different looks, Yang had a look of worry, Weiss just looked annoyed, and Blake was…sort of hard to read, but Ruby was sure she could detect some sympathy from her.

"I would like to have a word with you," Ozpin said to Ruby, with his usual neutral expression on his face, Ruby suddenly felt very nervous under Ozpin's gaze "Alone," Ozpin added, glancing at the other three members of Team RWBY, the three got the hint and turned to leave, with Yang giving her sister an assuring look before exiting the room, Ruby watched her team leave before turning back to the Beacon headmaster "Tell me Ruby, is something bothering you?" Ozpin questioned, Ruby was surprised that what she was expecting to be a scolding for not paying attention, seemed to be merely a question out of concern, Ruby took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, err, I mean no, I mean," Ruby sighed as she tried to get her thoughts straight "I'm sorry sir, I've just got something on my mind," Ruby said, Ozpin nodded before going behind his desk and sitting down on his chair.

"Is this something you would like to talk about?" Ozpin asked, Ruby thought about that question, at first she wanted to say no, but perhaps Ozpin would have some answers for her, he was the headmaster of Beacon, surely he must have known a lot about grimm.

"Well…do you think that it could be possible for a grimm to be able to use aura?" Ruby questioned quietly, but Ozpin was able to hear it, he just looked at her for a few moments, seemingly in thought, before he finally gave a response.

"…Ruby, you do realize what you are asking, correct? If a grimm were able to use aura, it would need a soul, something the creatures of grimm do not posses," Ozpin said, Ruby was disappointed that Ozpin had simply repeated what she had already been told, instead of giving her some kind of new info.

"But…maybe it could be possible," Ruby muttered, Ozpin could tell that it was more than simple curiosity that had caused Ruby to ask this question, and her response to his answer all but confirmed that.

"I know and have seen many things Ruby, but I do not know everything, the world has many mysteries yet to be revealed, if you find something that no one can give you an answer to, perhaps you should be the one to find the answer yourself," Ozpin stated wisely, Ruby wasn't sure what to say in response to that, she simply nodded and left the room, feeling more confused than before, with the thoughts of that strange blue eyed beowolf still fresh in her mind.

* * *

_Aura…_

_Aura…_

_The power of aura!_

Ash didn't know what he was feeling, aura; that was all he could think about, that word meant something, but what? Ash continued to wander around, all while thinking about his current predicament. He had seen people, but did that mean there was civilization nearby? They could have been as lost as he was, really hoped he didn't cause them too much trouble by taking one of those sandwiches.

Then again, what kind of person attacks wild pokémon with a mechanical scythe, or whatever that was, it didn't even seem like something that Team Rocket would try, and the way she looked at him when she first saw him, it was like attacking him on her own; hunting him, was the most natural thing in the world to her, and that didn't sit well with Ash, just where was he? Was he even in Hoenn anymore!?

Ash stopped moving for a moment and took a look at the sky; it was clear, it would be a while before nightfall, but he wasn't sure what to do, he was honestly surprised that one sandwich he took was keeping him going, he guessed that maybe this pokémon that he had become; beowolf, might have been able to go longer without food than a human could.

A growl caught Ash's attention, Ash looked and had to step back as he was approached by a large creature; another new pokémon he had never seen before, Ash noted it shared many similarities in body structure with an ursaring, but it was covered in black fur, with jagged bone-like spines sprouting from its back, it also had what looked like a white mask over its face, with red markings; a very similar one to that of the beowolves, in fact Ash could see a lot of similarities between his current form and the form of this new creature.

These thoughts were cut short by a roar and a quick swipe from the large pokémon's paw; Ash didn't have time to dodge and was knocked right into a tree, Ash gave a groan, which sounded more like a weak growl, before looking up at the growling beast that now towered over him, looking at him in a way that told Ash that it wanted to murder him, a second strike came, but this time Ash was able to dodge, which resulted in the wild beast's claws getting stuck in the bark of the tree, Ash felt some relief but knew he had to move.

The ursaring-like pokémon easily pulled its claws from the tree and glared at Ash with the same eyes that the beowolves he had encountered before had; red that lightened to orange, and then yellow as it got to the center of the eye, and they looked menacing, Ash could see nothing in those eyes but mindless killing intent, what kind of pokémon was this?

"**It's not a pokémon."**

Ash nearly stopped when he heard the strange voice echo throughout his…mind? No it didn't quite feel like his mind, but the voice had come from somewhere, Ash didn't have much time to focus on this though as he was once again attacked by the raging pokémon, it took another swipe, but Ash dodged, before jumping over it and attempting to run away, only for it to chase after him.

"**It's not a pokémon, and neither are you."**

There was that voice again, and this time it was clearer, Ash could make out that it was a male voice, older than him, probably an adult, the message was also clear, but Ash didn't understand, how could his current form and the one he was facing not be pokémon? What else could they possibly be? Ash didn't ponder this for long, it didn't matter what they were, right now what mattered was getting away before this thing killed him, but, despite his attempts to get away, Ash soon found himself staring up at a large cliff, and a dead end, he turned back and saw the beast approaching him, seeing no other choice, Ash rushed forward to jump over it again, but this time he was knocked back, into the hard stone of the cliff.

Ash managed to pull himself back up, this wasn't good, it seems he wouldn't be able to pull that off again unless he could catch the creature off guard, what was he supposed to do.

"**Don't hold back, harness your aura."**

There was that word again; aura, he knew it meant something, but he couldn't remember! But still, that voice gave Ash some confidence, he glared at the creature he was facing, it gave a growl, and Ash growled back, the creature charged, and Ash held out his hands, and stopped the beast right in its tracks; Ash had caught the large creature with his hands, and was now pushing it back; his hands glowing blue as he did, and with one strong shove Ash pushed it to the ground.

The creature looked up and into Ash's blue eyes, and Ash looked back into its red ones and saw…nothing, Ash didn't know how to explain it, but past the general look of anger, and desire to kill, there was just nothing, but Ash didn't dwell on this, he let his instincts guide his actions as he held his arms back and an orb of blue energy formed between his palms, and with a quick thrust of his hands, the orb launched forward and struck the ursaring-like beast right in the head.

Ash just stood there for a few moments; breathing heavily, he gently tapped the head of the now unconscious creature and took a quick step back, in case it wasn't as out as it seemed, but the creature made no motions to get up, its only motion was its slow breathing.

Ash gave a relieved sigh; he was glad that was over, but what was that voice he had heard? It sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't identify it, and what was that thing he had done to make that orb? Was that some sort of attack?

Ash's ears perked up as they picked up the sounds of many creatures moving amongst the trees, deciding that it would be a good idea to leave, Ash quickly ran off, hoping he could find some way out of this forest soon, and away from these creatures.

* * *

Ruby gave a bored sigh as she exited Prof. Port's class and started heading to the mess hall, alongside her team mates, as well as her other friends; Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren; team JNPR. While Ruby was normally bored by Prof. Port's lectures, she had thought that of all classes, grimm studies would be the one to get answers from, but she had decided not to ask, she heard nothing interesting from what she could pick up on the lecture on 'how to properly decapitate an ursa' or whatever, she was sure if she asked she would just get the same 'grimm can't use aura, they have no souls' stuff she heard from both her team, and Prof. Ozpin.

Ruby didn't know what to think, she was told what she saw was impossible, but she couldn't just forget what she saw, what she felt, it just wasn't something that could be described, but she knew that what she felt was aura, these thoughts continued to plague Ruby, even as she sat down at teams RWBY, and JNPR's shared lunch table and began to silently nibble on a burger.

"Ruby!" Yang's voice suddenly cut through Ruby's train of thought and she looked over at her sister who had a concerned look.

"Um…Yang?" Ruby questioned, she noticed that all the other occupants of the table were giving her looks that either conveyed concern, confusion, or both.

"Don't you 'um Yang' me, we have been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes, and you were just sitting there with that creepy, blank look on your face!" Yang's outburst made Ruby feel slightly guilty, she didn't mean to worry her friends, or sister.

"I'm sorry, it's just…that beowolf," Ruby said with a sigh, Yang, Weiss and Blake immediately understood exactly what Ruby was referring to, the members of team JNPR on the other hand did not understand what Ruby meant.

"Why would a beowolf get you like this? You can take down those guys easily," Jaune reasoned, Ruby didn't know what to say in response, but didn't get much of a chance to before Nora decided to jump into the conversation.

"Oh I know! It got her with a sneak attack and she never got proper revenge, so now she can't stop thinking about it!" Nora exclaimed while pointing at Ruby, Ruby frowned at this idea and tried to counter Nora's claim, but Nora decided to speak up again before she could "No wait, that doesn't sound right! It must have been this crazy different colored beowolf, like there's only a one in eight thousand one hundred and ninety two chance of it being that different color! So since you saw it and it got away you need to-"

"Nora, I really doubt that's it, where do you even come up with this stuff?" Ren questioned with a bit of a sigh at his friend's wild ideas "Perhaps she just was overwhelmed," he suggested, Ruby tried to speak but was interrupted by Weiss.

"That's not it," the white haired girl stated calmly "Ruby tried to fight this one beowolf, and it ran off, she thinks it used aura," Weiss's explanation came off as slightly condescending to Ruby, though she knew to those around her, who had not seen or felt what she had, her claim came off as impossible, but it still irritated her that her team didn't believe her at all.

"A beowolf used aura!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock; dropping his burger back onto his tray.

"No, Weiss said she _thought_ it used aura Jaune, that would be impossible," Pyrrha corrected her team leader while picking at a gelatin-like substance on her tray with a spoon.

"Yes, I'm sure Ruby was just confused by the strange behavior of the beowolf, that was probably caused by it being without a pack for some reason," Blake stated, a banging sound caught the attention of the table's occupants, who looked at Ruby who had banged her fists on the table and had an irritated look on her face.

"Could you all stop talking about me as if I was not here?!" Ruby exclaimed while glaring at her friends, who all looked somewhat nervous under her gaze "I know what I saw isn't exactly normal, but you guys weren't there! I know I wasn't mistaken!" Ruby's voice was filled with certainty, despite the fact that in reality she really wasn't sure what she saw.

"But…Ruby, it's impossible," Yang said while putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby's head visibly drooped.

"I know…but…it just…uhg!" Ruby threw her hands up before getting out of her seat and walking away while her friends watched with concern, none of them sure what to say if anything.

"She sure seemed upset," Jaune voiced his concerns after Ruby had left the mess hall.

"Don't push it, she looked like she had a lot to think about, and people telling her she's wrong isn't going to help her," Ren stated, Yang felt like she should have gone after Ruby, but had to agree with Ren's reasoning, there wasn't really much she could do to help Ruby feel better about this right now, not without lying herself, she just hoped that this would not escalate and that Ruby would forget about this soon.

* * *

Ruby laid in the top of the makeshift bunk beds she and Weiss shared her eyes wide open. The remainder of the day had not been well for Ruby or her friends, occasionally one of them would have tried to talk to her, but she dodged them each time, Ruby did not feel like talking, not when her own feelings on this matter had not yet been solved.

Getting out of the bed, Ruby looked at her team mates; all sound asleep, before looking out the window, she didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to do something, she needed some kind of closure, or else she would never be able to move past what had happened back in the Emerald forest, and with that beowolf, she looked down at her pajamas' crude depiction of a beowolf, there was no way she could ignore this, she made a decision, she grabbed her cloak, and stepped out the door.

"This is something no one can give me the answer to," Ruby stated; remembering what Ozpin had told her earlier, she grabbed Crescent Rose on her way out the door. She made her way through the halls; she eventually made her way to the outside and into the courtyard, she looked at the statue that had a clear depiction of a beowolf before looking in the direction of the Emerald forest "If I want answers, I need to find them myself."

* * *

Ash ran through the dark forest, sounds could be heard coming from every corner, he desperately wanted to stop and sleep but nowhere was safe, he was only kept going by that blue energy that filled him, but Ash knew that eventually even that would fail him.

"**You are wasteful with your aura; you must learn to utilize it properly."**

Ash growled at the strange voice, it kept doing that to him; it would just come out of nowhere and make some comment that Ash didn't understand, and then remain silent, Ash really wished he could still talk, if for no other reason then so he could just scream at that voice to tell him what the heck it was talking about.

Ash stopped for a moment and looked up at the full moon, a feeling filled Ash before he let loose a howl filled with all his frustrations, his howl was met by many others, Ash's glowing blue eyes widened as he soon found himself in the familiar position of being surrounded by other beowolves, Ash looked from one snarling face to the next, there was nothing to distinguish them, Ash knew he couldn't run, he gave a growl as he prepared to fight.

* * *

Well that's that, review if you want, constructive criticism is helpful, and I am not offended by it.

I do know several areas where I need to improve, I could probably stand to expose some of the characters other than Ash and Ruby, and I feel like I may be having trouble with that.

Also, for those who may have noticed that the only grimm have been beowolves and ursas, don't worry, that will not last, I even have a plan for Ash to fight a Boarbatusk(flashbacks will happen) how, why, and when is yet to be seen.

Ok, see you next time.


	4. Befriending a Grimm

Ok, here's the new chapter, honestly it was going to be longer than this, this was just the first part, but it was getting long, and I figured you guys deserved another chapter, I really enjoy writing this story, and this way I also have pretty much the whole next chapter planned since it was going to be part of this one.

It also seems RWBY's first season has ended, so we may not be getting new episodes for awhile, so I'm probably going to end up making some content that will conflict with season two, whenever it comes, oh well, its fanfiction.

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 3: Befriending a Grimm

* * *

The moon hung high over the Emerald forest, as the sounds of a battle filled the dark night.

Ash slashed at a beowolf with his claws; it went down, he slashed another; it also went down. Ash looked around at the beowolves that surrounded him; it didn't look like their numbers were thinning at all, in fact they seemed to be increasing.

Ash gave a roar before sending a blue ball of energy at one of them, it knocked it out but doing that attack took a lot out of him, he knew he was getting desperate, they just kept coming, why did these beowolves want him dead!? He was a beowolf right now!

"**They can feel your aura; they identify you as an enemy."**

Ash didn't even try to respond to that voice, he knew it wouldn't respond. Ash had deduced that this 'aura' that the voice kept referring to was that blue energy he could us, Ash did wonder why the other beowolves couldn't seem to use it, but his main priority was staying alive and he was grateful that these creatures that were trying to kill him couldn't use this power that gave him such an advantage over them.

The beowolves continued their onslaught on him, while Ash continued to fight to the best of his abilities, this was wearing him down, he was used to giving orders in battles, not actually participating in them himself, and pokémon battles were very different from this; pokémon didn't try to kill each other in pokémon battles, and pokémon usually enjoyed battling, Ash could not find anything very enjoyable about this.

The voice had stated that the beings he was fighting, and one of, were not pokémon, but he was still unsure about that, if they weren't pokémon what were they?

* * *

"_What was I thinking?" _Ruby thought with a sigh as she wondered about the Emerald forest, she had just charged into the Emerald forest, in the middle of the night, and without telling anyone, and for what? Some blue eyed beowolf that she was sure used aura?

Of course she had realized too late that it was a bad idea to go into the Emerald forest, at night, alone, with nothing but her pajamas, her cloak, and Crescent Rose, and with no idea on how she was going to track this one beowolf down, there were probably thousands of beowolves in the Emerald forest, how in the world was she supposed to find this one?

Still, Ruby trudged on, she would not return to Beacon without getting this done, because she knew that no matter how crazy it was, this was something she needed to do, not just to prove it to her friends, but to prove it to herself.

The sound of a twig snapping caught Ruby's attention, she turned to see a beowolf approaching her, growling, she could plainly see that this was not the beowolf she was looking for, its eyes looked like any others, but still, she gave a smirk.

"Great timing, this is really boring," Ruby commented, before pulling out Crescent Rose, which extended into full scythe mode, the beowolf howled before charging at her, but Ruby vanished from sight before the beowolf's claws could hit her, the beowolf looked around for its prey, but Ruby swiftly reappeared and sliced right through the grimm with Crescent Rose "You go down so easily, you are definitely not the one I'm looking for," Ruby commented to the beowolf that now lay dead behind her, she knew that it wasn't the beowolf she was looking for the moment it appeared, but she had still felt like commenting on it.

Ruby again wondered how she would find that beowolf, it wasn't just the forest being huge, or there being many beowolves that would make the search hard, the fact of the matter was, that beowolf seemed smart, and if it didn't want to be found she was sure it would make finding it very difficult.

As Ruby continued to walk forward, wondering what kind of signs she should even look for to find this strange beowolf, she heard something up ahead, Ruby was surprised that it sounded like beowolves, and they were fighting, Ruby caught a few glimpses of blue glowing through the foliage up ahead and quickly ran forward, whatever was going on up ahead, she was sure it had something to do with that beowolf.

* * *

Ash didn't know how much more of this he could take, these beowolves just kept attacking, and it didn't help that they were clearly trying to kill him, while he was only trying to knock them out.

"**Do not be afraid to kill them, they have no souls."**

Ash kept fighting, if that voice was trying to help him, it was not working! No souls!? How the heck was he supposed to respond to that!? That doesn't suddenly make him able to kill! Ash had never killed a living creature in his life, and he didn't think he could start just because some voice he was hearing told him these things had 'no souls.'

Two beowolves began circling Ash quickly, he gave a growl at their weak attempt to confuse him, he's had much more difficult situations than that, even if he was never really the battler in the past, giving orders in battle has given Ash plenty of experience, when the two beowolves jumped at Ash he used his aura to enhance his reflexes, allowing him to dodge the two beowolves and punch both of them in quick succession.

Ash supposed one problem with how he was fighting was that he still used some human tactics; an example would be how just now he had punched the two beowolves, as opposed to using his claws, which would have most likely been more effective, he glanced at the two dazed creatures and considered sending his claws straight to their necks and ending them now, but he quickly shook that thought off, despite what that voice had said, Ash could not do that, killing was not something that he could just decide to do, he swiftly punched the two beowolves again, this time on the head, knocking them out in time for him to block the snapping jaws of another beowolf from biting him.

Ruby watched from within the bushes as the blue eyed beowolf battled the many ordinary ones, she wasn't sure what to think, she knew this beowolf was different from the others, but she didn't expect them to be attacking it, she watched in astonishment as it defeated another normal beowolf, using some sort of ball of aura that it shot from its hands.

Ruby was wondering exactly what she should do now, she could clearly see that the beowolf was using aura, she had been proven right, even if not to her friends, at least she knew now, but she couldn't just leave now, this beowolf was clearly struggling fighting the others, even if it had the advantage with its aura, she normally wouldn't feel any sympathy for a beowolf, but the fact that this beowolf had aura, meant it had a soul.

Ash knocked another beowolf to the ground with a head butt, he didn't notice another beowolf sneaking up behind him, it was about to strike when something quickly sliced through it, the sound of the beowolf's flesh being sliced caused Ash to turn, he was somewhat shocked, and a little horrified by what he saw, the beowolf lay on the ground; sliced in two, and above it stood someone who could almost pass for the grim reaper, except for the red cloak, and the scythe looking somewhat mechanical, and also red, several rose petals fluttered by as the cloaked figure lifted her hood; revealing the girl whom Ash had encountered earlier, the one he had stolen the sandwich from.

"Look," Ruby began, Ash stared at her, not sure what she wanted from him, and shocked at how she had just killed that beowolf "I don't exactly know what you are, but I know you're not like the other beowolves, and you look like you could use some help," Ruby finished explaining, just as she and Ash found themselves surrounded by growling beowolves, Ash really wasn't sure what to think of this girl, why was she helping him? How could she just kill that beowolf? Why did she have a weapon like that? But all of these thoughts would have to wait, Ash may not have been sure what was going on with this girl, but he would accept the help.

Ash quickly spun around and kicked a beowolf to the ground, while Ruby used Crescent Rose to slice at a couple that were coming at them from the other side, Ash began firing his blue aura spheres at a few of the beowolves, they seemed to be very effective against them, as they each knocked out a beowolf in one hit.

"You can fight pretty well, but you either don't know how to land a killing blow, or you're trying not to," Ruby commented, after noticing every beowolf Ash had taken down was still breathing, and some of the ones they were fighting were ones that were still unconscious when she had gotten there, Ash was, for once, happy that he could not give a response, he wasn't at all comfortable with the fact that his apparent ally was killing the beowolves, and he did not wish to talk about it, knowing she was not going to get a response Ruby switched Crescent Rose to gun mode and began shooting the downed beowolves, Ash just stared at what the girl was doing, her scythe had just changed into a gun!?

A loud howl bellowed through the forest, both Ash and Ruby quickly looked towards it and were faced with a beowolf, but not a normal one, this beowolf was nearly twice the size of the ones they had been fighting, it gave a feral growl as Ash and Ruby both took an instinctual step back, Ruby pointed Crescent Rose at the alpha beowolf while Ash growled while his forearms glowed blue. The few normal beowolves that remained walked over to their alpha and growled at their two opponents.

Ruby quickly began shooting at the normal beowolves around the alpha while Ash jumped straight towards the alpha, he attempted to punch it in the jaw, but the alpha beowolf dodged Ash's attack and hit him with one of its massive arms, slamming Ash to the ground, Ash was able to use his aura to lessen the effect of the impact, but he was still momentarily stunned.

Ruby saw that her strange ally was in distress and quickly switched Crescent Rose back to scythe mode, she spun her weapon around and quickly sliced through the last normal beowolf before charging at the alpha, it saw her coming and tried to hit her, but she jumped over its attack and struck it in the back with Crescent Rose, the giant beowolf gave a roar of pain.

Ash got back to his feet in time to see the cloaked girl sink her scythe into the monstrous beowolf's back; taking advantage of the alpha's distraction, Ash quickly pulled his hands back and concentrated to form the biggest aura sphere he could.

Ruby was dodging the massive grimm's continued assault, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever, but she saw the aura-using beowolf charging one of its aura spheres, and a very large one at that, the sphere was already a third larger than the ones it had been making before, and was still growing, she just needed to keep the alpha distracted while the smaller beowolf finished charging its attack.

Ash watched as the red cloaked girl stabbed her scythe into the giant beowolf's head and used it as leverage to jump up onto its back, the giant was about to try to shake her off but, feeling that he had charged his aura sphere up enough, Ash gave a roar that alerted his ally that he was ready to shoot.

Ruby looked down at the blue eyed beowolf that had just roared; she could see that the aura sphere was now twice as large its own head, and it looked like it was struggling to hold onto it.

"Ok, shoot!" Ruby shouted before jumping off of the giant beowolf, it was about to swipe at her, but Ash fired the large orb of aura, it struck the alpha beowolf causing it to give a loud roar of pain, Ruby took this opportunity and switched Crescent Rose into gun mode before firing rapidly at her opponent, the alpha beowolf was getting very weak now and began to slump forward.

"_Gotcha,"_ Ruby thought, with a smirk, before she changed Crescent Rose back into scythe mode and ran forward, she jumped up and sliced the beowolf's head clean off, Ruby stood before the decapitated body of the massive beowolf, breathing heavily, her adrenaline had run out, and she was exhausted, she gave a glance toward the blue eyed beowolf who was the whole reason she came out here, before her fatigue overtook her and she fell to the ground.

Ash stared at the decapitated body, it was dead, and he helped kill it, he didn't know if it really didn't have a soul or anything, the same could be said for all the other beowolves that lay dead around the area, Ash felt regret, but he was very tired, he looked at the sleeping girl that had helped him, he didn't know why she had decided to help him, but he knew he couldn't just leave her here, using what strength he had left he heaved the girl over his shoulder, grabbed the weapon she had dropped, and began looking for somewhere to sleep.

* * *

Morning had come, the sun shined over Beacon academy, as a new day of learning had come for all of the hunters and huntresses-in training.

"GOOD MORNING BEACON!" Yang's shout was a shocking wake up call for Weiss, and Blake, and probably many other people within a five block radius-at least.

"Geez, do you need to be so loud?" Weiss question, holding her pillow over her head, Yang looked over to her and shrugged before getting out of her bed.

"I think it was effective in getting you guys up, right sis?" Yang laughed, she waited for either an agreement, or an annoyed comment from her younger sister, but after a moment she realized none was coming "Ruby?" Yang looked over at the top bunk of the bed that Ruby and Weiss shared and was surprised to see it empty "Where's Ruby?" Yang questioned, looking around the room.

"She's not here?" Weiss asked, before climbing out of her bed and looking at the bed above hers "She is gone," Weiss confirmed.

"She did seem distressed yesterday," Blake said as she sat up in her own bed with a look of thought on her face "She might have woken up before us and decided to go ahead of us," she concluded, Yang looked somewhat relieved at that idea while Weiss scoffed.

"Seriously, is she going to avoid us all day like yesterday?" Weiss questioned with an annoyed look on her face.

"If she really did go ahead of us she's probably having breakfast right now, come on let's catch up to her!" Yang exclaimed before going over to the door and running into the hall.

"Don't we need to change out of our pajamas first?" Blake asked, Yang; who was still in earshot, quickly came back into the room and closed the door, with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Right…I knew that," Yang said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Ruby awoke to find that she was staring at what appeared to be a stone ceiling, she wondered for a moment when Beacon had gotten stone ceilings that looked like the ceilings of caves, but sleepily decided she did not care, before wrapping herself up in her blanket and snuggling closer to her warm, furry pillow, the sound of its slow breathing lulling her back to sleep…

"_Furry!? Breathing!?" _Ruby's eyes widened as she realized how wrong both of those thoughts were when it came to her normal pillow, she quickly looked around and found she was not wrapped in her blanket, but her red cloak, and she was not in her bed at Beacon, she was on the floor in a cave, and she was not snuggled up to a pillow, she slowly looked at what her head was resting on and saw a beowolf…

"Beowolf!?" Ruby exclaimed, jumping away from the grimm that was woken by her scream and jumped to its feet, Ruby quickly reached for Crescent Rose, but found that it wasn't on her back where it usually would be, a quick look over to the beowolf revealed that it was on the ground next to it, the beowolf looked at Ruby with its blue eyes and got into a defensive position, its forearms held out in front while they glowed with blue aura.

Suddenly the memories of the night before rushed back to Ruby, how she had wondered into the Emerald forest in search of the beowolf she had seen before who could use aura, how she found it and watched as it did battle with a pack of ordinary beowolves, how she and it worked together to finish the pack and its alpha.

Ash watched the girl warily, after she had fallen asleep last night Ash had taken it upon himself to get them both to safety, he was lucky to find this cave in the side of a cliff without much difficulty, but now he was wondering if this girl was going to attack him, he wondered if it might have been a bad idea to take her weapon with them, but leaving it in the middle of the forest did not really seem like a good idea at the time, and he had figured that since she had helped him, despite the killing, which he still was unsure how to feel about, he felt he owed her to at least make sure her possession wasn't lost, but right now he wasn't feeling so sure of himself, for all he knew this girl might try to kill him now.

While Ash was going through his thoughts on the current matter, Ruby was going through her own, she now recalled why she was with this grimm, it was the one she was searching for last night, and they had even fought side by side, in the past the thought of fighting on the same side as a grimm would have been laughable to Ruby, but for some reason the idea of what happened last night did not seem laughable in the slightest, strange yes, but, she didn't know why, but it was just easy to accept that this beowolf could by her ally.

"Please, there's no need to be…afraid," Ruby found it weird that she was telling a grimm not to be afraid of her, but it did seem to work as the beowolf lowered its arms which lost their glow, before looking at Ruby and tilting its head curiously, Ruby would have almost thought it was cute, had she not associated the form of this creature with soulless, bloodthirsty monsters.

Ash eyed the girl with some suspicion, he was unsure of what she was planning, but she did not seem hostile, and she had helped him last night, though in a brutal manor.

Ruby sighed slightly; seeing that the beowolf had calmed, she could see the opening of the cave behind it and saw that it was day time now.

"This is so weird," Ruby said as she got a look at the beowolf before her, other than the blue eyes, it looked like any other beowolf "You're a beowolf, but you used aura, aura! That should be impossible! Everyone was telling me it was impossible! But here you are, and not only can you use aura, but you aren't attacking me! We were fighting other beowolves together!"

Ash flinched as the girl started talking a mile a minute, he had a hard enough time understanding what she was talking about as it was, he held up his hand as a sign for her to stop, hoping she would get the message, Ruby did notice, and stopped talking, but it didn't seem she quite got the message.

"Um…are you trying to defend again? I won't attack you," Ruby said, confusing the beowolf's gesture to stop as a defensive move, though she did note that its hand was not glowing, she noticed the beowolf lower the hand with a soft growl that almost sounded like a sigh, while the beowolf shook its head _"I guess it's not a defensive move,"_ Ruby thought, feeling some relief that she didn't scare the beowolf or anything, suddenly another thought struck her _"Wait! Did it just shake its head 'no'!?"_ Ruby stared at the beowolf wide eyed, while the beowolf stared back, finally Ruby found her voice and asked one question "Can you…understand me?"

Ash was surprised at the question he was being asked, it was well known that pokémon generally could understand human language, despite the reverse usually not being the case, perhaps he really wasn't a pokémon, Ash decided to simply nod to answer her question.

"_It nodded! But can I really be sure it understands me?" _Ruby thought to herself, before she decided on a simple way to tell if the beowolf could understand her; ask more questions.

"Can you really understand me?" Ruby questioned, this question received another nod as a response "You're not a normal beowolf, are you?" Ruby asked, again the question got a nod in response "So, am I right to assume you have a soul?"

This question was a bit of a shock to Ash, but he did remember that voice before mentioning that the creatures he was fighting had no souls, he still didn't know how that was even possible, or even what it really meant to have no soul, but he didn't really have any way to voice his confusion on the matter so he just nodded.

"You really are a grimm with a soul," Ruby said as she took a step towards the beowolf, she circled him before noticing Crescent Rose was still on the ground, in scythe mode, she made a motion to pick it up, but the beowolf seemed to step away from her when she did and looked between her and Crescent Rose with what Ruby guessed was uncertainty, she also could guess why it had responded like that "Don't worry, I just would like my Crescent Rose-that's my weapon-back, I promise I won't try to hurt you."

Ash considered what the girl said, and decided to move aside, it may have been foolish, but he was choosing to trust this girl would not attack him, after all, she had yet to be hostile towards him, not counting their first encounter, the red cloaked girl quickly picked up her weapon, dubbed Crescent Rose, and had it retract into a smaller form.

"So…" Ruby tried to think of what to say next, but all that seemed to come was an awkward silence "Are you a boy or a girl?" she finally asked, the look the beowolf gave her reminded her that the question she had asked could not be answered in that way "Oh, right, sorry," Ruby apologized; feeling embarrassed that she had forgotten that her new friend could not talk "Um…let me try that again," Ruby said, still showing some embarrassment from her mistake "Are you a boy?" she questioned, the beowolf nodded "Ok, you're a boy," Ruby concluded, the beowolf nodded again, Ruby was happy to have that out of the way "Wait…if you have a soul, and can understand me…does that mean you have a name?"

Ash suddenly lifted his head up; she was asking if he had a name? He quickly nodded, but wasn't sure how he was going to tell her what his name was, but after a moment of thought Ash looked towards the exit of the cave and out into the forest; he had an idea.

"So if you have a name, what is-" Ruby stopped talking when she noticed that the beowolf was walking out of the cave "Hey! Where are you going?" Ruby questioned while going after him, she noticed he had grabbed a random stick and had started writing in the dirt "What the..?" Ruby just stared, she was expecting random scribbles or something but it was becoming clear that this beowolf was writing actual words now _'I am Ash' _Ruby mentally read what was written in the soil "Wait! You can write!?" Ruby exclaimed in both shock and excitement, Ash took a step back as Ruby seemed to be getting very giddy over this revelation "I don't believe it! I found a beowolf that has a soul, can use aura, and can write! This is like the greatest discovery since dust! Or even weaponry! Nobody is ever going to believe this!" suddenly Ruby froze, Ash stared at her with some concern, just a second ago she was going on and on, but now she just seemed quiet "Nobody is ever going to believe this…" Ruby muttered almost solemnly "And if I even tried to have you meet anyone they'd likely attack you before anything could be said…or worse, if people found out about you, they might take you to a lab and do experiments on you," Ruby's imagination was running wild on what horrible things could happen to Ash if she revealed his existence to the world.

Ash did not like what this girl was suggesting, kill him? Experiments? What were these beowolves to the people here? The girl seemed to notice his distress and started waving her arms in an attempt to calm him.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to let anything like that happen!" Ruby assured Ash, Ash seemed to calm down at her words before she continued "By the way, my name's Ruby," Ruby introduced herself, Ash nodded in acknowledgment, the two smiled at each other…well, Ash gave the best smile he could in his current body, after a moment both their stomachs rumbled "Um…I guess we both could use something to eat," Ruby muttered while holding her stomach, Ash nodded, doing the same while giving a low, growling noise in agreement "I haven't really gotten any chance to eat since I came out looking for you, back at Beacon would be a good place to get some food, and I need to get back there anyway," Ruby explained, Ash didn't know what Beacon was but nodded in understanding.

Ruby began her walk back to Beacon, but she heard some footsteps behind her and stopped before turning and seeing Ash, following her.

"Wait, you can't come with me to Beacon!" Ruby said frantically, but then another thought struck her "But…I can't leave you here, the other beowolves attack you, and I bet the other types of grimm will too, and you can clearly fight, but you'd get overwhelmed eventually, and you could also use some food, oh man, what am I going to do," Ruby said while pacing around, she was at a moral impasse, she knew it shouldn't have been a very hard decision, she shouldn't have even been considering bringing a grimm to Beacon, no matter what special circumstances surrounded it, but, even though she had only really met this beowolf a short time ago, she felt like leaving him here would be a betrayal, he couldn't rely on his own kind for any help, and from the way he stole her sandwich yesterday, she could tell that he didn't really know how to get food in the Emerald forest, which did beg the question of exactly how long he had been there and how he got there, but still, taking him to Beacon seemed like it would be the best option for him, if only she could hide him in some way, Ruby glanced down at her red cloak and suddenly an idea came to her "I have an idea," Ruby said; looking back at Ash with a smile, Ash just looked back at her in confusion.

* * *

That wasn't my best chapter, just moving the story along a bit, appropriate as that was originally just supposed to be the first part of the chapter, so next chapter some more stuff will happen, and more characters will be involved.

Review if you want, give constructive criticism if you want, I'll try to get the next chapter done soon.


	5. Beowolf at Beacon

Well I have got a new chapter now. Not much to say really. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter.

I would like to thank Sagitarius who is now helping me with my editing he/she(I don't know the gender) is helping by pointing out errors in my grammar and sentence structure and giving suggestions on how to fix them. This has been done for both this chapter and the previous ones.

I have already posted the revised prologue, but I'm waiting until I have finished editing the other chapters to post their revised versions.

Ok here's the chapter four that was supposed to be part of chapter three. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

* * *

Chapter 4: Beowolf at Beacon

* * *

It was still early in the day at Beacon academy and classes were yet to start, many students had finished their breakfast already and were currently hanging around areas of the school. The three members of team RWBY: Yang, Blake, and Weiss, were currently out in the courtyard, searching for their still absent leader.

"Ruby wasn't at breakfast. Where exactly could she have wondered off to?" Yang questioned, her voice holding a tone of concern. The three teammates had expected to find their leader having breakfast, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Unbelievable. Is she really still avoiding us?" Weiss questioned, an exacerbated look on her face. Blake walked over to Weiss and looked around in hopes of spotting Ruby.

"I wouldn't go as far to say she is, or ever was avoiding us, but she has been admittedly distant since yesterday," Blake commented. Weiss did not seem to be calmed at all by Blake's statement.

"Seriously, she's supposed to be our leader! But how can we depend on a leader that keeps running off without telling us? Especially right before the tournament!?" Weiss resisted the urge to stomp her foot on the ground. Yang had stepped forward and was quickly looking over the entire area; hoping to spot even a glimpse of her sister.

"This isn't like Ruby at all. I know she was getting distressed over that beowolf, but just disappearing doesn't seem like something she would do," Yang said, thinking of a reason her sister could be missing. Despite the fact that it may have been unlikely, Yang couldn't help but think something bad might have happened to Ruby. If she really was just trying to avoid them, Yang was going to be-to put it lightly-ticked.

"I think I see her," Blake said. She was looking over by the statue and could make out a red cloaked person walking with another, shorter person in black.

* * *

"Nobody seems to notice anything odd. How are you doing Ash?" Ruby questioned as she walked next to a figure a bit taller than her, who wore her red cloak, which almost completely hid her companion's body. Ruby was somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that all she had on were her pajamas, but her cloak was the only thing she could really use to hide Ash's true species. Ruby waited a moment for a response but then remembered something "Oh, right, you can't talk. Silly me," Ruby chuckled.

Ash just felt stupid with this cloak over him; it wasn't even a good disguise. Ash supposed that Ruby just hoped nobody tried to talk to him. Given his appearance with this cloak on, he could see that as being plausible. Back in the forest, Ruby had just come up with this idea on how to get him to this place: Beacon, so he could be safe and get food. Seeing as he didn't want to remain in that forest and had no better ideas, he just went with it.

Ash took note of several people walking by. He guessed they were likely students like Ruby. He was relieved that none of them seemed to take any notice of him. Perhaps Ruby's idea had some merit, though his growling stomach reminded him of what his main goal was right now. Ruby took note of the rumbling and rubbed her own stomach, noticing her own hunger.

"Right, we need some food. I'll get you to a safe place, and then I'll bring you back something," Ruby said as they kept walking forward. Ash followed her and briefly glanced at the statue that seemed to depict several human warriors and a beowolf. He wondered exactly what that statue represented…

"Ruby!" both Ash and Ruby looked over at where that new voice had come from. Ash recognized the blond girl that was running towards them as one of the girls that were with Ruby when they had first encountered each other. Ash instinctively held the cloak tightly around himself, hoping that she wouldn't notice him. It seemed she didn't, at least not at the moment; she ran straight to Ruby and lifted her into a strong hug.

"Yang!?" Ruby exclaimed, surprised by her sister just running up and hugging her. A few moments passed before Yang let her sister go. Ruby gasped for breath, feeling relieved that she was no longer trapped in the oxygen depriving grip of her sister. This feeling faded when Ruby saw the glare her sister was giving her.

"Where have you been!?" Yang questioned with a hard scowl. Ruby withered under her sister's glare. She was struggling to think of some sort of explanation for her disappearance without revealing Ash's identity. Ash stood by, silently. This girl' Yang did not seem to have noticed him; he wanted to keep it that way. Though he didn't feel very good about not helping Ruby, there wasn't much he could think of that would help her out of this.

"Is that Ruby?" another voice cut through the air. Ash and Ruby saw that the one to speak was another girl approaching. She had white hair and blue eyes. A black haired, yellow eyed girl, with a bow on her head was following her. Ash noticed that these were the other two from Ruby's original group, he suddenly felt very nervous and backed away, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"Weiss, Blake," Ruby said, while trying to give as convincing a smile as possible. Weiss walked over to Ruby before flicking her on the head "Ow!"

"That's for disappearing," Weiss stated, crossing her arms. Weiss eyed Ruby for a moment while said girl tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry. I had something to deal with," Ruby admitted. None of her teammates seemed satisfied with this response.

"What exactly could you have had to deal with? You were just gone this morning! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" Yang almost shouted. Ruby suddenly felt very guilty for her earlier actions.

"Ruby, you're only in your pajamas," Blake suddenly stated. Ruby's guilt suddenly gave way for the wave of embarrassment she felt. Without thinking Ruby quickly hid herself behind Ash. An action which alerted her team to the presence of the cloaked beowolf they had not noticed until this point.

"What the…who is that? And why is he or she wearing your cloak?" Weiss questioned, looking Ash over with a critical eye. Blake and Yang found themselves also wanting to know the answer to this. Especially Yang, who found it rather weird that her sister would give her cloak to anyone while she only had pajamas on.

"Oh…um, this is Ash," Ruby managed to say. She came back out from behind Ash and tried to think of what she should say "Well, he is…my friend," Ruby said. She turned to Ash and gestured towards her team "Ash, these are my friends and teammates. Weiss, Blake, and Yang; Yang is also my older sister."

Ash glanced at Ruby's teammates with mixed feelings; he could tell they were suspicious of him. Ash didn't know how to help Ruby without the ability to speak, and he couldn't show anyone what he was. Honestly Ash had never felt so useless in all his life.

"What do you mean friend? Why does he have your cloak?" Yang questioned, glaring at Ash. Ash looked away from the blond girl. Ruby patted him on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Ruby whispered, before she turned back to her team "Look, Ash is not in the best place right now, I only met him last night and I tried to help him with some…studying. He is nervous about being at Beacon. I gave him my cloak because he doesn't want to attract attention to himself," Ruby explained. Ash was grateful that Ruby was trying to come up with some explanation for him without revealing what he was. But it was apparent that her story did not sound very convincing to her teammates.

"If he doesn't want to attract attention he shouldn't be wearing a red cloak over his whole body," Weiss said skeptically. "And furthermore, you as leader should be more mature and sensible with your decisions! Going off to help some random guy you just met, who doesn't even have the confidence to show his face I might add, is not what I would call a good decision! You did not even inform us of any of this! We have been looking for you all morning! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" Weiss ranted with a clear look of anger on her face.

"Um…sorry?" Ruby said in a small voice. Weiss looked like she was about to explode at Ruby. But she was surprised when Weiss visibly calmed down.

"Do not do that again," Weiss stated calmly. Ruby, not knowing how to react to Weiss' sudden change in demeanor gave a small nod in response. Blake was looking at Ash who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Is something the matter?" Blake questioned. The cloaked figure did not give her an answer, instead choosing to back away from her. Ruby noticed Blake approaching Ash and quickly intercepted Blake.

"Blake, please don't ask him stuff. He prefers not to talk to…people he doesn't know," Ruby said. Blake looked bewildered.

"Didn't you only just meet him a short time ago?" Blake questioned with some suspicion in her voice. Ruby tried to come up with an answer for this when her thoughts were interrupted by Ash's growling stomach. The four girls stared at Ash for a moment. Ruby, remembering why she had brought Ash to Beacon, and seeing breakfast as a good excuse to get the disguised beowolf away from her teammates, quickly grabbed Ash by the shoulder and started leading him away.

"Oh right. Sorry guys, we'd love to talk more. But Ash and I really haven't had anything to eat yet, so we're going to get breakfast now!" Ruby exclaimed while dragging Ash towards Beacon.

"Breakfast is over," Weiss stated. Ruby froze, before turning back to her team.

"…What?" Ruby questioned quietly, without facing any of her team mates.

"Breakfast is over. We need to get to class soon," Blake added to Weiss' statement.

"No…food?" Ruby almost whimpered; unconsciously rubbing her stomach with her free hand. Ash did not like the sound of this either; he was hungry.

"If you wanted food you shouldn't have run off without telling anyone! We might have saved you something if we knew that you wouldn't be at breakfast!" Weiss snapped. Ruby gave a glum sigh before she kept pulling Ash towards Beacon.

"Come on Ash, I know a safe place you can stay in," Ruby whispered so only Ash could hear her. Ash glanced back at Ruby's teammates for a second before he faced forward and kept following her. Blake briefly saw Ash's glowing blue eyes and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Something's odd about that guy," Yang said while eyeing Ash and Ruby's retreating forms. Blake nodded in agreement.

"What isn't odd about someone who doesn't talk, wears a cloak over their whole body, and someone else's cloak at that?" Weiss questioned. Neither Yang nor Blake gave a response.

* * *

Ruby and Ash made their way to Team RWBY's room, ignoring all the weird looks they were getting from passing students. Ruby opened the door to her and her team's room. She quickly brought Ash in and sat him down on Weiss' bunk. Ash pulled the hood down to reveal his wolf-like face and gave Ruby a semi-irritated look.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Ruby sighed before she began pacing the room. "Look, I'll get you some food. But I need to go to class. Stay here, you'll be fine," Ruby said before she grabbed her uniform and headed for the exit. "Keep my cloak in case anyone manages to come in here," Ruby added before she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

Ash's head drooped till he was looking at the ground. He was disappointed in himself. When did all of his confidence go away? When they had met with Ruby's friends he had just wanted to run away and hide, that wasn't like him at all. He was supposed to be Ash Ketchum, future pokémon master; the chosen one who could overcome any challenge. Well where was that Ash now? Could he really not handle being out of his element?

No. He had handled being out of his element perfectly. He was in a new body; he had battled himself instead of just giving orders. No, he had fought and he had won. Ruby may have helped him in the end, when he was in a bad spot; but he had still won against many of those strange creatures back in the forest on his own. So why did he feel so much fear when faced with Ruby's friends?

"_Death," _The answer came to Ash quickly. He had seen how Ruby killed those beowolves without a second thought. Sure they had tried to kill him, but that was nature; pokémon killed each other in the wild. Whatever these things were seemed no different-if not a bit more vicious. But to see a human mercilessly slice a living creature apart, with some sort of huge, mechanical scythe was just terrifying. And Ruby was now his friend. If Ruby's friends were anything like her but didn't give him the chance she did, what would happen to him?

Ash had been a pokémon before. But this was not like that. He didn't know what he was. He didn't have any of his friends with him. And he didn't have a clue where he was. He had no idea what he could do to get back home, or become human again. For now he just had to settle for waiting in this room for Ruby to return, hopefully with some food. Maybe he would be able to think better on a full stomach.

* * *

Ruby sat in class. But she wasn't paying very much attention to Doctor Oobleck's lecture, but not for the same reason as yesterday in Prof. Port's class. Now Ruby knew she was right. But she also had a beowolf hidden in her team's room. Ruby didn't know if that was the smartest thing to do. But she convinced herself it would be ok as long as she got back to Ash before anyone else found him there.

It wasn't just that she had a grimm who could use aura. And apparently write and understand english; she still had no idea how such a thing existed in the first place. Where did Ash come from? How could he use aura? How did he understand english? Where did he learn to write? So many questions plagued Ruby's mind.

"_I suppose I could just ask him. But it might be a bit much to write down, can he even use a pencil and paper-"_

"Ms. Rose," Ruby's thoughts were halted by the voice of Dr. Oobleck. Ruby looked at the teacher to see him giving her a stern look.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, though she knew why he had called her out.

"You would much benefit from actually paying attention to the class," The hyperactive teacher said, quickly moving to the other side of his desk after he spoke. Ruby felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her (again) as all eyes fell on her.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Ruby muttered, sinking into her seat with a look of shame on her face. Dr. Oobleck nodded before he went back to his lecture.

"As I was saying; the faunus war was not the first time that-" Oobleck's speech once again began to fade into the distance as Ruby began to lose herself in her thoughts again.

"_What if I don't make it back first?"_ Ruby suddenly thought in worry. If one of her teammates got back to the room before her, they might discover that Ash is a beowolf. Ruby shuddered at the thought of how Weiss would react to finding a beowolf in their room.

"_A beowolf!? You brought a beowolf to Beacon!? And put it in our room! YOU ARE THE WORST LEADER EVER!" Weiss shouted, anger and disdain in her eyes._

Ruby gulped at that thought. And then there was the thought of what Blake might do.

"_What were you thinking!? We trusted you and you go and do this! You could have gotten us all killed!" Blake turned away with a look of disgust._

Ruby winced at that thought. And of course there was the idea of how Yang would react to this.

"_I thought you were ready for Beacon! To be a leader! But I guess I was wrong! You are nothing but a big disappointment!" Yang growled coldly._

Ruby gave a whimper at that thought. What could be worse than that happening?

"_Wait…what if Ozpin finds out somehow!?" _Ruby thought with a horrified look on her face.

"_Ruby Rose! You have not only endangered yourself and your team with this little stunt of yours, but the entire academy's. I guess if you like grimm so much you can go be one of them, because there is no way you will ever be a huntress. You are expelled from Beacon academy and from joining all other hunter and huntress training schools. FOREVER!" Ozpin shouted as a very small Ruby cowered before him._

"_BOO!" Every other student, including her teammates yelled as they threw rocks and other random objects at her._

"…Ok…maybe those are worst case scenarios," Ruby muttered to herself. It wasn't like anyone would just head to their rooms right after class, they would all be going to lunch. Ruby would be able to grab some food and could probably make some excuse for why she needed to eat in her room. Ruby seemed to calm down slightly as a small smile formed on her face _"Yes, everything will be fine."_

"…Has anyone seen Jaune?" Ren questioned. The rest of team JNPR present, Nora and Pyrrha both began scanning the room for their leader, but did not see him.

* * *

"I'M LATE!" Ash fell from the bed he was sitting on at the sound of a male voice out in the hallway, yelling in panic. "I can't believe I didn't pay attention to the time! I can't screw up now!" the voice continued. Ash groaned as he walked around the room a bit.

Ash was wondering what the heck was going on out there. But Ruby had told him to stay put, and he understood why. Besides it was clearly just some student who was late for class. Ash could stand to wait them out. He moved to get back onto the bed.

"Hey, is somebody in there?" The voice from the hall questioned. Ash froze up. Had the person in the hallway heard him? "Look Ruby. Weiss. Blake-Whoever is in there. We need to get to class," Ash made no movements. He hoped that whoever this was would go away if he got no response. Unfortunately for Ash, it was not going to be that simple. Ash's eyes widened as he heard the doorknob turning.

"_Ruby didn't lock the door!?" _Ash thought in panic. Seeing no escape; Ash did the only thing he thought he could. He ran into the corner of the room and huddled up into the red cloak.

"Anybody in here? The door wasn't locked," The voice from the hall spoke as someone stepped into the room. Ash did not dare to even look. He hoped whoever it was would just decide trying to get his attention wasn't worth his time and get to his class.

"Ruby?" Jaune questioned, seeing the red cloaked person balled up in the corner of the room. The person that Jaune assumed was Ruby did not respond. In fact said person seemed to huddle up even more than they already were, seemingly in an attempt to ignore Jaune's presents. "Ruby…are you angry at me?" Jaune asked, wondering why his friend was giving him the silent treatment.

Ash could hear the person approaching from behind him. This person apparently knew Ruby. And thanks to the cloak Ruby had lent to him this person thought that Ash was Ruby. It would be an understatement to say that Ash was in a bad spot right now. He could not speak so he could not just say he wasn't Ruby and tell him to leave him alone. Even if he could speak he would need to explain why he was wearing Ruby's cloak and hiding in her room. But if this person kept approaching Ash he would inevitably discover that he was a creature that…apparently was not very welcome here. There was really only one course of action Ash could take.

"Look Ruby, we're both late. Whatever's troubling you-" Jaune didn't get a chance to finish whatever he was going to say. The red cloaked person got up and shoved him aside and ran out the door. Jaune fell to the ground before pulling himself back up with a pained groan. "Man. Ruby's strong," Jaune muttered before glancing out the door that the red cloaked individual had ran out of the room from "Ruby! Wait up!" Jaune called. He ran after the one he thought was Ruby. If there was something wrong with his friend he intended to find out what it was. Ruby had been acting strange since yesterday. He wanted to help with what was bothering her.

Little did he know that he was chasing what was bothering her…

* * *

Back in class Ruby was glancing around in a nervous fashion. She still was worried about what kind of trouble Ash could get into. And did she leave the door unlocked!? She couldn't remember!

"Psst Ruby," Ruby heard Yang whisper to her, she looked over at her older sister who glanced at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at them.

"What?" Ruby asked. Having confirmed that the teacher had not noticed them talking, Yang turned back to Ruby.

"I know what your friend is," Yang whispered. Ruby's eyes widened. How did Yang know what Ash was!? Did she not disguise him well enough!?

"Yang, I-I, um-I'm so sorry, I just-just-" Ruby was panicking. If Yang knew Ash was a beowolf, how many other people knew?

"Ruby it's ok," Ruby's panic expression subsided in favor for one of confusion when she saw Yang smirking at her.

"You…aren't mad?" Ruby questioned. She was genuinely confused by her sister's smirk. Was Yang happy that Ruby had brought a grimm to Beacon? Perhaps she understood that Ash was different than the other beowolves.

"Of course not," Yang quietly laughed, patting Ruby on the back "I don't know why your boyfriend wants to hide that he's faunus so badly. But I guess some people can be pretty mean so there is some reasoning there."

"…Faunus?" Ruby questioned blankly before her eyes widened at what else Yang had called her beowolf friend "He is not my boyfriend," Ruby quickly added. "What makes you think he's a faunus anyway?" Ruby wondered where Yang had come up with that one.

"He may have been wearing your cloak, but I saw his tail moving under there," Yang chuckled. "Though I'm a little upset with you for trying to hide this from me," Yang added, her expression and tone disagreeing with her words. "But you can make it up to me. I would just like to meet the young man face to face. Without your cloak," Yang requested. Ruby's eyes snapped wide open. She wasn't sure of a lot of things right now, but she was sure that she was not going to let Yang discover just what Ash is and risk getting him killed at the hands of all of Beacon academy.

"No! First of all he is not my boyfriend! Second of all he is not a faunus! And third I'm not hiding anything!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang stared at her sister in shock as she gave a few heavy breaths as she tried to calm down.

"Um…Ruby…" Yang pointed forward and Ruby looked and was not happy to find all the other students, as well as the teacher staring at her. Again.

"Um…I…sorry," Ruby gave up; she could already tell she was going to have to stay after class, Even without that look Oobleck was giving her.

* * *

"Ruby come back! We really need to get to class!" Ash did not, and wouldn't stop. He looked around as he ran by various people, who he assumed were students. All while that boy who Ruby knew was chasing him. Ash had to convince him to stop chasing him, but he didn't know how. On top of that he was absolutely lost. But if that boy caught him he had no doubt his cover would be blown. Ruby's work to get him here safely will have been for nothing and he would likely be killed.

Killed…if he died he would never find his friends. He would never see any of them again. He would never see his home town of Pallet again. His mother, Pikachu, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Tracy, Gary, Prof. Oak, His many other pokémon. He would never visit Pigdeot again. Never see Charizard or Primeape complete their training. Never go on another journey. Never catch another pokémon. It would just be over for him. He would not let that happen!

"Ruby?" Jaune called after his friend who was now seemed to be speeding up. In fact it looked almost like she had started sprinting on all fours. Jaune almost slapped himself at that ridiculous notion, though Ruby was clearly gaining quite a bit of distance on him.

Ash didn't care that he looked like a freak while running on all fours in this cloak. Getting away from that guy following him was his priority.

"**Use your aura to accomplish your goals. When you utilize your aura properly anything is possible."**

Ash didn't think about where that voice kept coming from. In fact he didn't really think about anything at that moment-he simply did. He forced himself to stop running before turning to face the incoming threat-he could not see him as anything else at the moment. The power of his aura filled Ash and he gave a mighty roar.

Jaune didn't know what happened. One moment he was chasing after Ruby, hoping to find out what was wrong with her and make sure they both got to class-though they were already too late for it to really matter at this point. The next he found himself blown back by a blue tinted shockwave that seemed to have been created by a very loud roar. He looked in the direction that Ruby was standing in, finding it hard to believe that the young girl could possibly make such a noise-and was shocked. The roar had blown Ruby's red cloak off of the being he was chasing, which he could now clearly see was not Ruby.

Ash gave a few heavy breaths. He didn't know where that…aura roar-or whatever it was-had come from; it was just instinctual. Ash looked at the boy who had been chasing him; who now only could stare at him with his mouth agape. Ash looked down at the cloak that had been blown off of him by force of his aura roar before glancing down at his exposed fur. Dread filled Ash as he realized that he was no longer hidden.

"_Thanks a lot voice," _Ash thought sarcastically. Ash didn't have much time to think of what he should do next. Jaune screamed.

* * *

"Where is Jaune? He really should have been here by now," Pyrrha said while scanning the classroom. She had noticed Ruby's odd outburst but had chosen not to comment on it; it was not any of her business anyway.

"He's not really missing much at this point," Ren commented, glancing over at how Oobleck was giving Ruby quite the scolding.

"-And further more I expect better from you than this Ms. Rose. You may have been accepted into Beacon two years early but you are expected to act just as mature as your fellow classmate's. This is not proper conduct-" Ruby found herself sinking further and further into her seat as Dr. Oobleck continued to scold her. Yang watched with a somewhat sympathetic look, but she knew she really couldn't help Ruby here, even if she felt bad about inadvertently triggering Ruby's outburst.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" What little activity was occurring in the class ceased at that scream which seemed to be coming from the hallway near the classroom.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha concluded quickly, having easily recognized the voice of her team leader and friend. She didn't know why he was screaming but it sounded like he needed help, and the rest of her team seemed to be in agreement.

"Come on Ren! We need to go save Jaune from something; probably something big and scary!" Nora shouted at Ren who was slightly disturbed by how cheerful she seemed to be over this.

"Sorry Dr. Oobleck, my friend's in trouble!" Ruby frantically said before she got up and ran to the exit of the classroom.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Weiss called out to her leader who did not seem to care. Oobleck's protests of the student running out of class fell on deaf ears as Ruby was followed by the three present members of team JNPR.

"Sorry sir!" Pyrrha called back to the teacher who just sputtered out a few random syllables as he tried to figure out what was happening to his class.

"_Please don't be Ash! Please don't be Ash! Please don't be Ash!" _Ruby's thoughts were in disarray as she rushed to be the first out of the classroom.

* * *

To tell you the truth the chapter wasn't originally going to end there. There was going to be another part but I didn't think it was flowing very well. So I moved it to the next chapter. Good night.


End file.
